First Love
by Aiko19th
Summary: Okay... Everyone says that our "First Love" is unforgettable.... so....... Inuyasha/Kagome fic, and an AU! Plz Review! New chapter!! ^__^ Hope you like it!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha!!! XD Wa.. wait!! *all IY's fan glaring * I'm sorry!!! I don't!!! - Inuyasha-tachi belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-sama, or Kagome, or Kikyo? XD 

My notes: Well.. This is a fic that I'm dedicating to my friends, all of them! - especially to Eri-chan(Lin Ysh), Chero-chan(Cherokey)!! ^____^ The story? Hum... it is an AU... Inuyasha and Kagome are normal students of High School, and the most popular ones! Then they starts a relationship... but like alway, there are some people who wants to destroy their happy end - like 'always'... And there a lot of romance/humor/manga/anime! XD Well... I hope you like it! 

This is a Inuyasha&Kagome fic, ok?!

Japanese/English:  
-sama : someone like a king/queen, someone important!  
-chan : used to kids and cute girls/boys...  
-kun : Hum.. normally used for boys... but I think it can be use to girls too...  
baka : idiot  
ore : I  
watashi : I   
kawaii - cute  
Un : Yeah  
Hai : Okay  
Sakura : Cherry Blossom

  
MY NOTES  
"SPEECH"  
'THOUGHT'

Ok?! Then.. start reading it... 

  
**First Love**  
**Chapter One:** Kawaii  
**Fanfic by:** Aiko-chan  
**2002**

_  
Spring...  
Sakura falling...  
School...  
Starting classes..._

_Couples meeting...  
New couples...  
and the old ones..._

A new couple caught the attention of all students, and teaches... everybody was looking at that couple, they were with clasped hands. All girls murmuring about them... and all boys looking at the girl...  
"Kagome-chan!!" A girl voice.  
"Ah! Sango-chan!!" Kagome looked at Sango.  
"So... you guys are really going out..." A boy voice.  
"Feh! What are you talking about Miroku? You and Sango too!" Another boy voice.  
"Yeah... but I really didn't think that you, Inuyasha, would be together with Kagome-sama!" Miroku said.  
"Eh? Are you calling me ugly or something like to be with the most popular, hot and cute guy of this school, Miroku-sama?" Kagome looked at him.  
Inuyasha blushed.  
"No!! Of course not! But... you know.."  
"Shut up Miroku! Let's go to our class!! Let's go Kagome-chan!"

^o^ ~*~First Love~*~ ^o^  
In the class...  
All girls and boy were murmuring when Inuyasha and Kagome entered with clasped hands.  
"So.. that was true! Higurashi-san and Tsuzuki-san are together!" A girl whispered.  
"Ah!! Tsuzuki is so handsome!! Higurashi is really lucky!" Another girl whispered.  
"No! Tsuzuki who is lucky! Higurashi is so cute!!" A boy whispered.  
"I prefer Hoshiiji-san!" A girl said.  
"You mean Miroku, right? Yeah he is handsome too! But he is a pervert!" Another girl said.  
"Taijiya-san is so beautiful!" A boy said.  
"Yeah, Sango-san is very beautiful! And she is Higurashi's best friend!" Another girl said.  
"How I wished to be one of them~~~~" All girls  
"How I wished to be one of them! So lucky with girls!" The boys.  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku took their seats and the teacher entered.

^o^ ~*~Feel the Love~*~ ^o^  
The class was very boring, history class.... then.. after those boring classes...  
"Ah... I'm so tired..." Inuyasha yawned.  
"Really? I think it was very interesting! I love history! And I think it is so nice to learn about Meiji Era!" Kagome said.  
"Reeeeally~~~?!"Inuyasha looked at her.  
"Yeah.. of course!" Kagome said. "What did you think?"  
"Who did say that history was the most boring class...?" Inuyasha looked at her. "And soooo... those mangas that you read everyday are nothing with it right?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Which manga...?" She was doing her 'innocent' look.  
"That one about the hitokiri battosai... _Rurouni Kenshin_..." Inuyasha said.  
"Ah! That is nothing with my class! I read that only to admire Kenshin! He is so handsome!!" Kagome said.  
"Nani?!" Inuyasha yelled. "A manga character is better than I?!"  
"Hehe I'm joking!!" Kagome said.  
"Feh!"  
"Come on Inuyasha... You know I'm joking!" Kagome said.  
"You can stay with your manga character! See if I care!" Inuyasha said.  
"Hum.. sooo... you don't need me.... right??" Kagome said. "Then.. I'm going to look for another boyfrie-"  
"NO WAY!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Kagome giggled. "You know... you are so cute when you are jealous..." Kagome looked at him.  
"Am not jealous..." Inuyasha said.  
"Really..? So then...I'm going to-"  
"I AM!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"I'm joking!" Kagome giggled."You are so cute..." Kagome smiled.  
"You are the cute one... and when you smile, my heart starts beating so faster..." Inuyasha said.  
"Whooow!! It is sooo romantic!" Miroku appeared.  
"Mi... Miroku!" Inuyasha blushed.  
"You know Miroku... Inuyasha is more romantic than you... Kagome-chan you are so lucky!" Sango said.   
Kagome blushed.  
"Sango! You know that you are the one! And the only one!" Miroku said.  
"Kawaii!" Sango kissed him.  
"You're the cute here!" Miroku said and kissed her.  
"They are soo cute together!" Kagome said to Inuyasha.  
"No.. you are the cute!" Inuyasha kissed Kagome.  
"Iie.. you are..." Kagome kissed him back.  
"Soo... Tsuzuki really is with that bitch again..." A cold male voice.  


------------------- ^o^ ~*~ Aiko-chan ~*~ ^o^ -------------------  
I'm sorry about this short chapter but... I really think that I can't write long chapters.. ^__^;;  
Did you like it??  
If so... review! OnegaiPlease Review!!  
Next Chapter: Wrong girl?


	2. Wrong girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!! I don't!!! Can you guys stop glaring like this? *all Inuyasha's fans with _evil_ glare* *innocent look* ^__^;;- Inuyasha-tachi belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-sama, and Kagome-chan! ^0^ Kikyo you're out! XD 

My notes: Well.. This is a fic that I'm dedicating to my friends, all of them! - especially to Eri-chan(Lin Ysh), Chero-chan(Cherokey)!! ^____^ The story? Hum... it is an AU... Inuyasha and Kagome are normal students of High School, and the most popular ones! Then they starts a relationship... but like alway, there are some people who wants to destroy their happy end, and that's Naraku, who really hates Inuyasha, they are enemy! - like 'always'... And there are a lot of romance/humor/manga/anime! XD Well... I hope you like it! 

This is a Inuyasha&Kagome fic, ok?!

Japanese/English:  
-sama : someone like a king/queen, someone important!  
-chan : used to kids and cute girls/boys...  
-kun : Hum.. normally used for boys... but I think it can be use to girls too...  
Ohayou Gozaimasu : Good Morning  
Konnichiwa : Good Afternoon  
Konbawa : Good Evening  
Oyasuminasai : Good night  
ore : I  
watashi : I   
kawaii - cute  
baka : idiot  
Un : Yeah  
Hai : Okay  
Sakura : Cherry Blossom  
temee : Bastard  
hentai : pervert - Miroku, of course! -__-;;;

  
MY NOTES  
"SPEECH"  
'THOUGHT'

Inuyasha and Kagome are soooo cute together!! Sango and Miroku too... but... who is that "man"??  
  
Ok?! Then.. start reading it... - And please review! ^-^;;  


  
**First Love**  
**Chapter Two:** Wrong girl?  
**Fanfic by:** Aiko-chan  
**2002**

_  
Spring...  
Sakura falling...  
School...  
Starting classes..._

_Couples meeting...  
New couples...  
and the old ones...  
  
People jealous...  
A man...  
and a...  
wrong girl...?_

"Eh...?" Kagome looked at the person, a guy with long hair.  
"Onigushi Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Naraku?!!" Miroku and Sango looked at him.  
"Fu, fu, fu! Tsuzuki Inuyasha... You really thought that you were going to run away from me? Fu, fu, fu..." Naraku said.  
"What are talking about Naraku? If you want to fight , then come here and fight like a man!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Inu...yasha...?" Kagome looked at him. He pulled her in his arms, trying to 'protect' her.  
"So.. If you want to fight... I shall tell you that... I'm stronger than you! Fu, fu, fu!" Naraku looked at the girl in Inuyasha's arms. "And then... I'll keep her!" Naraku pointed Kagome.  
"NANI?!" Everyone yelled.  
"Naraku... She is NOT Kikyo!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"She is Higurashi Kagome!" Miroku yelled, and pulled Sango closer to him.  
"Yeah... I know... although she looks like her, she is not her... but even so... I WANT her!" Naraku smirked.  
"Hey you... Naraku, right? I'm not something to be owned!" Kagome yelled.  
"Ka.. Kagome-chan..." Sango whispered.  
"Did you hear it, Naraku? So get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Fu... fu...fu... She really looks like her... Kikyo..." Naraku looked at Inuyasha."Inuyasha... you don't look like confortable hearing this name... _Kikyo_..." He smirked.  
"Shut up!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"I... Inuyasha..?" Kagome was still in his arms. Then he started pulling her closer. "You.. you are hurting me.." She said.  
"Ha, ha, ha! See Inuyasha... you hurt both of them..." Naraku said.  
Inuyasha was getting very angry, Kagome was still in his arms, and he was pulling her closer.  
"Inu... yasha..?" Kagome whispered.  
"Naraku... I told you to get out of here..." Inuyasha said.  
"So.. I can take her right?" Naraku looked at Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.  
"GET OUT!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "You already took her of me!!!" He continued yelling.  
'_Eh...? Took her? Who..did Naraku take of Inuyasha...? Kikyo...? A girlfriend..?_' Kagome was looking at the angry Inuyasha.  
"Fu, fu, fu... It looks like you don't know anything about Inuyasha... right, Higurashi?" Naraku didn't get his cold eyes off Kagome.  
"Eh...?" She looked very confused.  
"His girlfri-"  
"SHUT UP!!" Inuyasha yelled. "GET YOU FUCK OUT HERE!!!!!"  
"Inuyasha..." Miroku yelled.  
"Fu, fu, fu... I hope you tell her about Kikyo, Inuyasha... and as soon as possible..." He still was looking at Kagome... "I won't forget you... Higurashi"  
"Naraku.. If you touch ONE finger on Kagome, you really are going to die!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Then.. try to kill me..." Naraku left.  
"Temee...." Inuyasha whispered. [bastard]  
"Inuyasha.. could you..." Inuyasha still was pulling her closer.  
"Ah... gomenasai... Kagome..." He release her, he was blushing.  
Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku that were with a don't-say-anything-about-it face so then she shut her mouth...  
"Okay.. no problem...." She smiled.  
"Kagome..."  
"What?"  
"I... I..."  
"Tell me..."  
"I love you..." He said.  
"And I love you too!" She started kissing him.  
"Should we tell Kagome-chan about her ?" Sango whispered.  
"No.. I think Inuyasha is going to tell her..." Miroku answer. "Ahem.. Could you guys stop kissing? Let's get out of here!" Miroku said.  
"Hum.. sorry Miroku-sama..." Kagome blushed, then caught Inuyasha's hand and started walking.

^o^ ~*~First Love~*~ ^o^  
At Kagome's house-shrine...  
"So...see ya..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
"Okay..." Inuyasha nodded.  
"What... happened...?" She asked.  
"Nothing...."  
"Tell me"  
"Kagome..." He whispered. "Do.. do you really love me?" A sad look on Inuyasha's eyes.  
"Why are you asking it? Just because of that Naraku?" Kagome asked.  
Inuyasha didn't answer.  
"So..?"  
"Okay... it is..."  
"You're so silly.." She smiled. "Of course I love you... and I always will..."She gave him the last kiss before entering in her house-shrine...

  
^o^ ~*~Feel the Love~*~ ^o^  
In Inuyasha's house, Miroku and Sango were there hum... 'talking' to Inuyasha....  
"Mou... Miroku!! I already told you!" Inuyasha yelled. "Am NOT going to tell her about Kikyo!"  
"Inuyasha! Try to understand that you really HAVE to!" Miroku yelled.  
"Think about Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled.  
"WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND ME? I WILL TELL HER! BUT NOT NOW!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Oi... could you stop yelling like a crazy?" A cold voice.  
Eveyone looked at the person. yaaay! It IS fluffy-chan! ^0^;;  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Miroku said.  
"Sesshomaru-san, Konbawa" Sango said. [Good evening]  
"Konbawa Taijiya-san and Hoshiji-san!" Sesshomaru answer. "So.. why are you yelling like this, Inuyasha?"  
"Feh! None of your business!"  
"Okay... but stop yelling like this, 'coz we have guests!"  
"Miroku and Sango aren't guests!" Inuyasha said.  
"Yeah.. they are like from our family! But I have a guest!" Sesshoumaru left.  
"Fluffy-san has a guest?" Sango asked.  
"Yeah.. that's his girlfriend, Rin I think... EH? **Fluffy**-san?!" Inuyasha looked at her.  
"Ah... I mean... Sesshomaru-san!" Sango blushed.  
"Did you say fluffy?! Inuyasha's brother is 'fluffy' and I'm not?!" Miroku yelled.  
"I.. I didn't mean that!"  
"Okay... you can stay with you _fluffy_ one... I have others girls!" Miroku said.  
"EH??!!" Sango got red of anger.  
"Of course, Kagome-sama's mangas has a lot of cute girls... whoow" Miroku started turn over the pages of _Love Hina_'s manga.  
"HENTAI~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!" Sango hit him **very** hard. -__-;;  
"Ah... Naru-chan..? Kitsune-san...? Shinobu-chan..?" He was **very** dazed.  
"Miroku~~~~" Sango got angrier!  
"Oi... oi... stop you guys!" Inuyasha sighed.  
"Oh... Inuyasha! You really aren't going to tell Kagome-sama?" Miroku said. - yeah... now he is a little bit better.  
"Hell! I said NO!"  
"Don't you think about Kagome-chan's sentiments?" Sango asked.  
"Of course I do! But... I can't tell her about Kikyo... now..." He said.  
"Okay.. then we are going to wait your decision... but I think it have to be as soon as possible!" Miroku said.  
"Honestly, only you boys to keep it from us!" Sango said. "I would tell Kagome-chan right now, but I'm your friend... and I'll wait... but even so.. It have to be very soon! I don't want to see her sad and crying!" Sango said.  
"Do you think that I would want that?" Inuyasha asked. "I hate seeing her tears, I like to see her smile! And I won't let her cry!" Inuyasha said.  
"Whooow! So Romantic!" Miroku said.  
"Kagome-chan is so lucky..." Sango sighed.  
Inuyasha blushed.  
"But... Inuyasha... tell me... where do you read these kind of phrases? Wich manga? I can't find it... although sometimes in _Rurouni Kenshin_ appears some nice phrases...." Miroku said. [ahem... read Hiko's phrases... - Kenshin's master XD]  
"Oi... are you telling me that all beautiful phrases you said to me were from mangas?!" Sango said.  
"Eh..."  
"Hey, hey! Can you guys stop fighting at least for ONE minute?!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  


------------------- ^o^ ~*~ Aiko-chan ~*~ ^o^ -------------------  
YAAY! I think I finished it... okay... what about Kikyo appearing on next chapter??? XD Don't worry.. she isn't going to... yet!  
Did you like it??  
If so... review! OnegaiPlease Review!!  
Next Chapter: Liar!


End file.
